Un día normal
by laU.i
Summary: YohxAnna, HaoXAnna, HoroXAnna. Todos van a la escuela y suceden cosas... normales, al menos para chavos de esa edad... saben a que me refiero. Dejen reviews pliz! Capítulo 3 UP!
1. Capítulo 1

"Un día normal"

Capítulo 1

Habían pasado, aproximadamente, 2 años desde que el torneo de los shamanes había sido postergado. Anna e Yoh tenían 16 años y seguían comprometidos, aún vivían en la misma casa y tenían los mismos amigos. Como chicos normales, asistían a la preparatoria, misma donde Manta estudiaba con ellos. La ciudad de Funbari había crecido considerablemente, había más gente, más edificios, era sin duda una ciudad grande.

Aquel día era domingo, un domingo normal. Yoh se había levantado tarde (los domingos no entrenaba), Anna también y como era costumbre, el primero hizo el desayuno.

-Ohayo Anna!!- saludó él con gran energía al notar que su prometida entraba al desayunador.

-Que desayunaremos?- preguntó evadiendo el gesto amable de su prometido.

-Un poco de Tepanyaki... te gusta?-

-No, pero ya que-

-jejeje, okay-

Yoh sirvió el desayuno y ambos se sentaron a comer tranquilamente, hasta que Anna rompió el silencio.

-Olvidé decirte... - sacó un sobre de no sé donde- llegó esta carta la semana pasada.-

-Ah, y quién la envía?-

-Horo horo- dijo naturalmente, pasándole el sobre a Yoh, quién lo abrió un poco sorprendido de que Horo haya enviado algo.

-Porque hasta ahorita me la das?-

-Lo olvidé-

-Hmm... veamos- dijo y comenzó a leer la carta- dice que bla bla bla y que que pasó con Anna bla bla bla y que vendrá la semana que viene...-

ToC ToC

Yoh y Anna voltearon a la puerta del desayunador.

-Debe ser él- afirmó Yoh en tanto se levantaba y se dirigía para salir de ahí.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual abrió...

-Ren?- preguntó Yoh un poco extrañado.

-Ohayo Yoh, gomen nasai por llegar así sin avisar.-

-Ohayo! Ah, no te preocupes, sabes que esta es tu casa, pero a que se debe tu visita?-

-Bueno, vine a pasar una temporada con mis queridos amigos-

-La verdad, Ren-

-Aww... bien, me mandaron de intercambio a esta ciudad-

-Ah, ya veo, jejejeje, irás a la misma escuela que Anna y yo?-

-Eso parece, y hablando de ella, donde está?-

-No sé, debe estarse bañando, apenas se levantó-

-Ya veo... y?-

Yoh lo miró aún sonriendo, sin comprender bien.

-Y? Y que Ren?-

-Digo, ustedes dos, hummm... tu sabes... ustedes dos... ya duermen juntos?- preguntó haciéndose el interesante.

-Ah, es eso-

-Como que 'ah es eso'- replicó usando la típica voz de Yoh- si o no!?-

-Pues no.-

-Y eso?-

-Ella no quiere-

-Ah, ya le dijiste-

-sipi, pero ella dice que no, que no confía en mí por cosa de las hormonas-

-Ahhh!!! Ya caigo, jeje. Pero tu no has tratado de hacer algo... o si?-

-Jejejejejejejejeejejejejejeje- Yoh comenzaba con sus risitas tontas, y con muchas gotitas en la cabeza- ... yo???-

-Si, tu!-

-Bueno, pues, sinceramente...-

:.:Flashback:.:

-Solo por esta noche, y cuidadito con hacer algo Asakura!- advirtió Anna, metiéndose a su futón.

-Sipi!- Yoh la imitó y enseguida se recostó junto a ella.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos antes de que Yoh abrazara a Anna.

-Que haces Yoh!?- reclamó la chica un poco roja.

-Abrazarte- dijo como si fuera algo muy natural.

-Y porque te crees con el derecho de abrazarme!?-

-Pues porque eres mi prometida- la estrechó más hacia él.

-Aww!! Yoh Asakura!-

-ZzzzzZzzzZzzz-

-Awww!- a Anna no le quedó más remedio que dormir así, y aunque no lo admitiera, le gustaba esa cercanía con su prometido.

Durmieron juntos por unas 2 horas, cuando de pronto Yoh despertó y notó que Anna estaba profundamente dormida, se veía como un ángel, uno muy bonito y tranquilo...

-tranquila, jejejejeje.- rió Yoh y la contempló más de cerca.

Sin poderlo evitar, y sin saber la razón por la que lo hacía, sus labios comenzaron a explorar su cuello, besándolo tiernamente. Sus manos dejaron de abrazarla para poderse ocupar de algo más importante. Comenzó a tocar sus suaves piernas, mientras subía y subía, hasta que...

-YOH ASAKURA!!!-

Anna gritó furiosa y lo empujó ferozmente, con tanta fuerza que lo sacó del cuarto. Ella se encontraba más roja que nunca y caminó hasta la puerta hecha una furia.

-NO VOLVERÁS A ENTRAR A MI HABITACIÓN!!!-

-Pero porque Anna!!? Quiero dormir contigo!!!-

-NO!-

-Porque!!?-

-Hasta que aprendas a controlar tus hormonas Yoh Asakura!!!-

Esto fue lo último que dijo la rubia y azotó la puerta, dejando a un Yoh más que confundido fuera de la habitación.

:.:Fin Flashback:.:

-Que hiciste que!?-

-Perdón, no lo pude evitar! Fue... una reacción-

-u.u me sorprende que no te haya matado-

-Lo sé. A mi también n.nUuU-

Después de esto, los chicos entraron a la pensión, instalándose en la pequeña sala que había. Comenzaron a platicar animadamente, hasta que llegó Anna.

-Que quiere?- preguntó Anna a Yoh, entrando a la sala.

-Vino a pasar una temporada de intercambio Annita n.nU.-

-Cuanto tiempo es?-

-Un mes- dijo Ren, tomando un poco de té.

-Y supongo que planeas quedarte aquí, cierto?-

-Pues yo...-

-Que bien, en un momento te asignaré las tareas que te tocan hacer en la casa, primero tengo que hablar con Yoh-

-Yo?-

-Hay otro Yoh?-

-Emm... no?-

-Aww! Ven acá!- dijo sacándolo de la sala.

:.:Afuera:.:

-Que pasa Annita?-

-No me digas Annita.-

-Huh? Solo era eso?-

-No, también otra cosa-

-Dime-

-Sabes que todas las habitaciones están llenas de cosas que has comprado y solo tenemos 2 habitaciones, y pues como vino Ren...

-Dormiré contigo???????-

-NO! Dormirás en la misma habitación que Ren, bueno, más bien él dormirá contigo en tu habitación.

-Ah-

-Captas?-

-Si Annita-

-u.u-

ToC ToC

-Awwww!! Ahora quién será!?- preguntó Anna más que enojada, caminando furiosamente hacia la puerta.

-Espera Annita! Creo que sé quién es!- dijo tratando de detenerla.

-Crees que me importa!?-

-Espera, es...-

Anna abrió la puerta.

-Hao!?-

-Ohayo Annita!-

POW!!!

-Anna! Porque hiciste eso!?- cuestionó Yoh indignado.

-Nadie me dice Annita, mucho menos este- dijo mirando a Hao tirado en el piso.- que esperas? Levántalo! No quiero cadáveres en la puerta de mi casa- entró de nuevo.

-Uy Hao, la agarraste en sus cinco minutos- dijo mientras ayudaba a levantarlo.

-Si, ya me dí cuenta, ahora que le pasó?- dijo recobrando la postura y sobándose su nuevo chichón.

-Veo que ya llegaste-

-No idiota, es mi holograma-

-o.o que es eso?-

-Aww... olvídalo, solo entremos-

Ambos entraron a la pensión, donde Anna y Ren estaban en la sala, la primera tomándose un calmante y el segundo durmiendo.

-Oigan, ya estamos aquí eh?- anunció Hao, haciendo que Ren despertara y que Anna dejara su vaso con Agua.

-Y que- desafió ella.

-Como que 'y que' pues ya llegué! No me extrañaste?-

Anna volteó a ambas partes y luego volteó a ver a Hao de nuevo.

-Emm... me estás hablando a mi?-

-Aww! Claro que si!-

-Ah. En ese caso... NO- respondió secamente.

-Lo suponía n.n-

Los cuatro se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar.

(N/A: olvidé decir que Hao no estaba muerto pero ya no era malo)

-Yoh, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Anna a su prometido.

-Si Anna.- el aludido se puso de pie y salió de la sala con su prometida.

-Uy, tan rápido y ya van a comprar condones...-

:.:Afuera:.:

-Nunca me dijiste que Hao iba a venir-

-Nunca lo preguntaste-

-Me estás retando?-

-No Annita-

-Que no me digas Annita!-

-Está bien, ta' bien-

-Ahora dime porque no me comentaste-

-Porque sabía que no ibas a querer-

-Así es, como osas invitarlo!?-

-Él trabajará! Irá a la escuela, Anna, no será tan malo!-

-Te advierto Yoh, a la primera, se largan los 3-

-Si Annita-

POW

-Si Anna ToT-

Entraron a la sala de nuevo.

-Y bien, en que estábamos?-

De nuevo salió la plática, todos reían, todo era felicidad y tranquilidad, hasta que...

ToC ToC

-Yaaaaa!!!! No volveré a abrir la maldita puerta!- Anna se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo voy.- se ofreció Yoh, pero su prometida lo jaló, haciendo que éste cayera encima de ella, ambos se miraron, Yoh sentía el cuerpo de Anna bajo el suyo, y...

-Uy, si no llegaba a tiempo eran capaces de hacer una orgía sin mi- dijo Horo horo.

Reaccionando inmediatamente, Anna empujó a Yoh muy lejos.

-Orgía? Nunca me dijeron nada!- reclamó Hao

-NO va a haber ninguna orgía!- aclaró Anna, en tanto los demás ponían cara de perritos.

-Ijole Yoh, no que ya lo habían hecho?-

Ups, Horo abrió su gran bocota, consiguiendo un golpe de parte de una furiosa Itako.

-YOH ASAKURA!!! AFUERA INMEDIATAMENTE!-

-u.uU- Yoh caminó por tercera vez afuera de la sala

:.:Afuera:.:

-Y ahora que Annita?-

-Awww! NO me digas Annita!!-

-Gomen, gomen!!-

-Dime porque dijiste que ya lo habíamos hecho!!-

-Soy un hombre!!!-

-Y eso que!?-

-Si no les digo eso, pensarán que soy un marica-

-No me importa! Vas a ir y les vas a decir la verdad!-

-Pero Anna!-

-Les tienes que dejar en claro que no lo hemos hecho... especialmente por el hecho de que...

-Que-

-Somos 5 en la casa, solo hay dos habitaciones y soy la única mujer aquí.

-Ajap-

-Y pues ustedes no pueden dormir en tu cuarto, es muy pequeño-

-Ya caigo, le diré a Hao que duerma contigo-

-NO!-

-Ren?-

-NO, Yoh, escucha...-

-Horo horo?-

POW

-Cállate y déjame terminar- ordenó Anna.

-Vale n.nU-

-Bien, tu... tu... tu dormirás... conmigo- dijo esto último sonrojándose.

-Yo??? Contigo????-

-Si no quieres, no-

-Eh!? No! No es eso, claro que dormiré contigo!-

-Cuidadito con esas manitas Yoh, porque si no irás a dormir a la calle-

-Sipi n.n-

Volvieron a entrar.

-Y bien? De cuantos la caja?-

-Que caja Hao?-

-La caja de con...-

-Bien, así nos repartiremos- comenzó Anna- Horo, Ren y Hao dormirán en la habitación de Yoh-

-Y este Yoh que?-

-Yo dormiré con Annita-

......................................................................

POW

-No me digas Annita-

-Vale-

-A ver a ver! Como que dormirás con el idiota de mi hermano!?-preguntó Hao algo enfadado.

-Si Hao, algún problema- dijo ella con ojos penetrantes y reflejando muerte.

-Eh... no, nada, nada n.nUUuU-

-Bien, entonces todos vayamos a dormir porque mañana hay clases-

Todos se subieron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, listos para dormir...

...o hace otras cosas?

:.:.:.:Continuará:.:.:.:

N/A: pues he aquí este primer capítulo, no sé si lo voy a seguir, todo dependerá de los reviews. No se preocupen, el de Amarte Duele SI va a seguir, ya estoy sobre el nuevo capítulo. Pues esta idea surgió por... en realidad no sé de donde salió, pero si sé que rumbo va a llevar. Verán, tengo 14 añitos (15 el 5 de Diciembre) y pues obviamente voy en Secundaria; mi idea es poner algo de lo que sucede en 'días normales'... me explico? Por lo tanto los próximos capítulos se basarán en cosas reales (okay, no necesito detallar todo verdad? Los de mi edad ya entenderán a que me refiero). Aviso, es un YohxAnna, y posiblemente tenga un poco de HaoxAnna y HoroXAnna, pero no haré el RenxAnna, ese si no. Si creen que Anna es infiel, pues no creo eh, pero ya verán. Espero que manden reviews (si no mandan, no sigue). Ando de malas últimamente porque me tocó en el grupo que no quería, lejos de mi amigas y para rematar... me tocó con la más zorra de la escuela, se la pasa hablando todo el día y portándose como una verdadera zorra! Pero bueno, espero poder aguantar todo el año así, ya es el último, así que espero no volver a verla muajajajajaja. Por otra parte estoy feliz, porque descubrí que sigo queriendo a un chavo del que estoy enamorada hace aproximadamente 9 años y aparte me compraron una perrita chihuahueña que está preciosa!!! Hohoho, creo que ya aburrí, solo pido reviews y vivan felices!

[BudaM]

:.:¿Para que hacer hoy lo que puedes hacer mañana?:.:


	2. Capítulo 2

"Un día normal"

Capítulo 2

Todos se fueron a dormir a las 2 habitaciones, excepto 2 personas, que se encontraban platicando en la cocina.

-Que piensas hacer?-

-Que pienso hacer de que?-

-No te hagas el mensito-

-Pero no sé de que hablas-

-Aww... me refiero a... que vas a hacer con Anna-

-Ahh... eso!-

-Si, eso, que planeas hacer con ella-

-Pues nada-

-Como que nada!! Estás loco!!?-

-Porque estoy loco!?-

-Como que no van a hacer nada!? Vas a desperdiciar esta oportunidad!? Hace 2 años te lo pasaba, pero ella ya está crecidita, ya mejoró!-

-Pero Hao...-

-No me vas a decir que sus piernas bien formadas no te atraen, tampoco me vas a negar que te mueres de ganas por tocar su bien formado cuerpo... créeme Yoh, ella es única, es de las pocas que hay... y es tu prometida!!!-

-Hao entiende, no puedo hacer nada si ella no quiere-

-Claro que puedes!-

-Que no!-

-Que si!-

-Que no!-

-Que no que?-

La rubia había entrado a la cocina, con la yukata ya puesta y miraba a los dos chicos, esperando una respuesta.

-Decía que... Hao no dormiría contigo n.nU- dijo Yoh.

-Hmm... claro que no, y precisamente te vengo a decir, Yoh, que ya es hora de dormir-

-Si Anna, ya subo-

Anna se retiró de ahí, dejando a Hao y a Yoh suspirando de alivio.

-Mejor ya me voy-

-Lo dices porque te conviene-

-Hao, sabes que no puedo hacer nada, además... porque te preocupas tanto por mi Annita?-

-TU annita?- preguntó Hao alzando una ceja.

-Si, MI annita, ya me voy-

Yoh salió de la cocina, dejando a Hao que se encontraba echando miles de maldiciones.

:.:En la habitación:.:

-Ya llegué Anna- anunció Yoh entrando a su habitación, encontrando a la Itako ya acostada en su futón.

-Mañana hay clases, será mejor que ya duermas-

-Si Anna!- Yoh fue y se acostó a su lado, un poco alejado de Anna, no quería romper su pequeña promesa.

Fue raro, Yoh estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no hacerle caso a sus hormonas, por no tocarla, por no abrazarla. Rayos! Si que costaba trabajo! Pero aún así se aguantó, decidió que lo mejor era dormir cuanto antes, para no querer hacer suya a Anna... aunque se moría por las ganas.

:.:Al día siguiente:.:

Yoh despertó, pero Anna no estaba a su lado. Miró el reloj, ya eran las 6:30! Se levantó como rayo y fue corriendo al baño, apresurándose lo más posible. Al llegar al baño se encontró con

-Ohayo Anna!- saludó aún sin perder su tono de desesperación.

-Ohayo... se te ha hecho tarde- dijo Anna, quién se encontraba peinando su largo cabello rubio, que le llegaba por los codos. Yoh estaba embobado... hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su Anna con el uniforme de la escuela: una falda corta, que dejaba a la vista sus largas piernas, y su blusa blanca, que se amoldaba perfectamente a la forma de su cuerpo. El uniforme le sentaba de maravilla, hacía resaltar su cuerpo de una manera que él jamás creyó que se podría.

Ya era muy tarde, eran las 6:55, Anna ya había salido desde hacía 10 minutos, junto con Ren y con Hao. Horo horo se encontraba en la misma situación que Yoh, tratando de apurarse y apurar a su amigo.

Iban caminando por las calles de Funbari. Él no podía apartar su mirada del cuerpo de la rubia. Cuando caminaba, se veía simplemente deliciosa... el shaman de fuego no podía soportar estar así, con tantas palabras guardadas.

-Te ves de maravilla con el uniforme Anna-

Anna volteó a verlo, sin dejar de caminar. –Que te pasa?-

-Nada, a mi nada, es solo que me encanta como te ves con ese uniforme... te ves muy sexy-

-Hao deja de decir tonterías, llegaremos tarde-

-Es que te ves deliciosa-

-Tranquilo Asakura, es la novia de tu hermano- intervino Ren.

-Y eso a mi que? Es solo un tonto compromiso, si yo quisiera tomaría a Anna y me la llevaría-

-No me digas Hao- dijo Anna burlándose

-Además tu no quieres a mi hermano... verdad?-

Anna solo se quedó callada, sin dejar de caminar.

-Acéptalo Hao... Anna nunca va a ser tuya-

-Cállate Tao!-

-Ya cállense ambos!- aclaró Anna.

-ok- dijeron en unísono.

Ambos llegaron a la escuela, impulsados por Anna. La clase comenzó, Yoh y Horo aún no llegaban, cosa que no le importaba a nadie en lo absoluto.

-Todos en equipo-

Enseguida un muchacho se acercó a Anna, y le dijo en el oído

-Júntate con nosotros-

Ella solo sonrió y se levantó de su asiento, acompañando al chavo hasta donde se encontraban los demás, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era un equipo de 5: 4 hombres y Anna.

A Hao no le quedó de otra más que juntarse con otros chavos, mientras que Ren fue invitado a estar en un equipo de chicas que, al verlo desde que entró ese día, babeaban por él.

Todo marchaba a la perfección, hasta que llegó Yoh con Horo, entraron sigilosamente, tratando de que el profesor no se diera cuenta.

Yoh se sentó en su lugar, junto con Horo y empezaron a trabajar, hasta que Yoh habló

-Y Anna?-

-Eeee...- Horo la buscaba con la mirada- ah! Ya la ví, está ahí con aquellos tipos-

Yoh volteó rápidamente, mirando a Anna, que reía animadamente junto con los otros muchachos, que se le acercaban mucho... demasiado.

-Ahora regreso- dijo Yoh antes de levantarse e ir con Anna. Al llegar con ella, tan solo se puso entre un chico que estaba muy cerca, y ella.

-Anna... ven a trabajar con nosotros.-

-Ahh... lo siento Yoh, ya estoy con ellos.-

Yoh los miró, todos se burlaban de su rechazo. En vista de eso, Yoh bajó hasta su oído y le dijo en voz baja

-Vamos!-

-No Yoh!-

-Porque!?-

-Porque estoy con ellos-

-Pero tu eres mi prometida!-

-Y eso que?-

-Como que que!?-

-Que no puedo tener amigos!?-

-No estos-

-Estás loco-

Ante esto, Yoh tomó a Anna por el brazo, obligándola a levantarse y la llevó hasta donde estaba con Horo horo.

-Que te pasa Yoh!?- preguntó ella impresionada y enojada.

-Trabajarás con nosotros y punto.- dijo comenzando a trabajar.

-Crees que tu me mandas?-

-Eres mi prometida... por lo tanto si!-

-Pues estás muy equivocado!- respondió ella enojada, tirando las cosas de Yoh al suelo, y yéndose de nuevo con sus 'amigos', quienes sonrieron a ella y la invitaron a sentarse nuevamente. Yoh no lo podía creer, como le pudo hacer eso!? Más se sorprendió cuando vio que uno de sus amigos comenzó a decir cosas al oído de Anna, mientras que ella solo reía. No podía soportarlo, cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, alguien entró al salón.

Era la coordinadora de actividades extras. A Yoh no le quedó de otra más que sentarse y poner atención, cosa que los demás también hacían.

-Bueno...- comenzó la muchacha- hay una convocatoria para un baile, participarán todos, pero necesito que hagan parejas, de preferencia que sean hombre y mujer, porque va a ser un baile... un tanto sensual, así que porfavor hagan las parejas.-

Inmediatamente todos los chicos se acercaron a Anna, mientras comenzaban con sus peticiones, a Yoh no le quedó de otra más que quedarse sentado, mientras seguía trabajando.

Las clases pasaron rápido. Yoh había perdido la esperanza, Anna seguramente bailaría con algún otro chico del salón. El receso llegó y Anna no estaba. La buscó junto con Horo y Ren, porque Hao tampoco estaba.

El receso estaba por terminar, Anna no había aparecido e Yoh estaba perdiendo la calma, hasta que unas manos le cubrieron los ojos por detrás.

"Que sea Anna" pensó Yoh y se volteó.

En efecto, era Anna, que iba sonriendo curiosamente.

-Anna, te ha estado buscando por todo el receso-

-Perdón... estaba un poco... ocupada-

-Ah, ya veo... oye no has visto a Hao?-

-Hao? Si, debe de estar en la bodega-

-Ah, ya veo, por cierto Anna... estás enojada?-

-Enojada? Porque habría de estarlo?-

-No sé, por lo que te dije-

-Ah, por eso, bueno, ya no le des importancia. Dime algo, vamos a bailar juntos verdad?-

-Huh?... claro Anna-

-Que bueno, porque no me gustaría bailar con nadie más, bueno, voy a comer, nos vemos en el salón.- dijo por último la rubia y se fue corriendo.

Yoh caminó un poco más, hasta llegar a la bodega, de donde salió Hao.

-Hao, que hacías allá adentro?-

-Ah? Yo... nada, que habría de hacer?-

-Hmm... oye traes el zipper abajo-

-Oh- Hao miró abajo y era cierto, rápidamente lo subió –listo, bueno, ya me voy hermanito.-

Yoh se quedó extrañado... aún así sonrió y caminó hacia el patio.

:.:El receso termina:.:

Todos se encontraban platicando animadamente en clase de gimnasia, Anna se había cambiado a un mini short, cosa que no le agradaba en lo absoluto a Yoh, pues sabía que ella podía usar unos pants, pero bueno, mejor ni enojarse.

-En parejas, se ayudarán a hacer abdominales.-Justo cuando Yoh iba a comentarle a Anna, Hao se le atravesó y se lo pidió primero a Anna, quién aceptó.

-Me ayudas Hao?- dijo Anna en un tono inocente.

-Por supuesto, solo tienes que acostarte-

Anna se acostó sobre las colchonetas que habían sido colocadas sobre el piso, e inmediatamente, Hao se arrodilló enfrente de ella, sujetándola de los pies. El silbato sonó y Anna comenzó a hacer abdominales, siendo sujetada por Hao, quién se fijaba en como su cuerpo se movía de adelante para atrás.

-Se te ve la ropa interior Anna- dijo Hao

-En serio?- ella no le dio importancia y siguió haciendo ejercicio.

-Si, es negra con detalles en blanco... muy sexy-

Anna se detuvo y miró a Hao fijamente, luego lo echó para atrás y se acostó sobre él

-Es tu turno- dijo y se volvió, sujetando los pies de Hao.

Hao comenzó a hacer abdominales, mientras que Anna lo observaba bien. Llevaba pants, pero aún así un bulto comenzó a formarse en su pantalón, debido a que Anna cada vez subía más sus manos.

El silbato volvió a sonar y Anna se separó de Hao, dejándolo tendido en el suelo. Fue con Yoh inmediatamente

-Ahora, de nuevo en pareja, harán lagartijas, pero necesitan encontrar una forma para que sea más difícil- dijo el profesor.

-Yoh... puedo ser contigo?- le preguntó Anna al castaño.

-Eee... si Anna, pero que no eras con Hao?-

-No, ya no. Oye tengo una magnífica idea para hacer más difíciles las abdominales-

-Ah si? Cual es?-

:.:El silbato sonó:.:

Anna empujó a Yoh sobre la colchoneta y se acostó sobre él, luego, así comenzó a hacer las lagartijas.

-A-anna?-

-No... te... gusta... hacer... ejercicio?- preguntó Anna, en tanto aumentaba la velocidad de sus lagartijas.

-S.si-

-En serio?- Anna se bajó de él y se recostó – pues ahora es tu turno-

Yoh no perdió el tiempo, sus hormonas le estaban jugando chueco y se subió encima de Anna. Sus lagartijas eran más rápidas y más violentas, pues él llevaba años de entrenamiento. Poco a poco Anna sintió como un bulto se formaba entre las piernas de Yoh, hasta que él no pudo más y cayó encima de ella.

-Perdón Annita- dijo respirando agitadamente.

-No te preocupes... lo haces muy bien- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse.

La clase de gimnasia había terminado y todos regresaron al salón de clases. Yoh, como siempre, comenzó a dormirse. Anna se levantó y fue al baño, mientras Hao observaba como se iba

-Profesora... puedo ir al baño?-

Su permiso fue concedido y salió corriendo, alcanzando a Anna en las escaleras del plantel.

-Anna... espera-

La rubia se detuvo.

-Que quieres Hao?-

-Hace un momento me dejaste a medias... eso no es justo.

Anna comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo- le dijo secamente.

-Vamos! Porque no quieres!?-

-Que no aceptas cuando te rechazan!?-

-No, yo nunca he sido rechazado-

-Pues entiéndelo! No voy a fajar contigo!-

-Pero Anna! Porque con Yoh si!?-

-Ja, yo no he fajado con Yoh-

-Ah si claro, como si no los conociera-

-No nos conoces, yo nunca haría algo con él... y mucho menos contigo!-

-Es solo un faje! No vamos a tener sexo!-

-Ya te dije que no quiero!-

-Ah, pero bien que aceptaste la oferta de Horo horo.

-Eso es diferente-

-Claro que no! Fajaste con él antes de salir de vacaciones-

-Y tu como sabes todo eso?-

-Eso no importa, el caso es que quiero un faje contigo!-

-Olvídalo, no lo haré y punto!-

Terminada la conversación, Anna entró al baño de mujeres, mientras que Hao se iba súper enojado.

Las horas en la escuela pasaron, hasta que salieron y decidieron que lo mejor era irse a una cafetería para relajarse un poco. Fue así como toda la bola (hao, yoh, horo, len y anna) se dirigieron a una cafetería cerca de ahí, pero antes Yoh detuvo a Anna.

-Que pasa Yoh?-

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Anna-

:.:Continuará...:.:

o.o que será aquello tan importante que Yoh le quiere decir a Anna? No se olviden de dejar reviews, al que le atine la respuesta (o los que le atinen) le/s voy a dedicar el próximo capítulo, así que imaginen lo que pasará.

Como que puse a Hao en un plan muy terco, no se daba por vencido en esa respuesta, pero eso es lo que pasa en la vida real! Te molestan todo el día tratando de convencerte que lo hagas y por más que les digas que no, ellos insisten. Y no digo que yo lo he hecho, son experiencias de otras amigas, porque siendo honesta... yo nunca haría algo así, y mucho menos con los tipos tan feos que hay ahí xD. Últimamente he estado de malas, porque me fue negado un permiso para ir a la noche mexicana de mi escuela ToT... pobre de mi novio, dicen que estaba muy triste, por esa razón (la de mi mal humor) tal vez los capis salgan medio fuertes o tal vez tarde en subirlos, porque mi mejor amiga anda medio triste... ahí es donde entramos los mejores amigos (en este caso, su mejor amiga... yo!), así que me disculparán si me tardo un poco (lo digo tb por los fics de Amarte duele y PGA).

En fin, sigamos con los reviews:

Tsuki-Athy-KoF: hola Tsuki! Pues yo me llamo Laura y soy 100 mexicana. De hecho este no es mi primer fic, si te paseas por mi profile hay como 4 historias, además tenía el nick de Lena Tao, así que sumale 5 fics con ese nick, salen como 10 fics xD. Ah, voy a tratar de leer tus fics, es que con eso de que me quitaron el internet, u.u. pero yo los leeré, no te preocupes n.n. Siendo sincera mi pareja favorita es yohxanna, pero tb el horoxanna, pero algo que no puedo hacer, aunque me lo pidan mucho, es un lenxpilika, es que simplemente no me hago la idea de ellos juntos (tal vez xk me pongo celosa, jaja) gomen nasai, tal vez después, pero aún así lo dudo. Estoy segura de que con lo que leíste ya sabes a que situaciones me refiero, verdad? Bueno, espero que sigas enviando reviews, cuídate, bye!-

May sk: aquí está la continuación, gracias x el review. Bye!-

MiYü: ah! Dark soul, ya ya capto (entiéndeme, estoy medio mensa con tanta presión de parte d los exámenes xD). Gracias x tu review, para cuando estés leyendo esto, ya debe estar el capítulo de Amarte Duele, así que chécale porque subí el capi. Cuídate, chao!

Andrea-k-16: Q onda perra!? Lo sé, lo sé, Hao es súper... por eso es mi novio, jajaja. Y que te quede clara una cosa: SI VUELVES A DECIRLE IDIOTA A MI YOH... ME ACABO TU SALDO OTRA VEZ jajajajajajaja! Ya en serio, perdón x lo de tu saldo, a mi todavía me quedan como 70 pesos joojo. Como que este es el mejor fic de los que he hecho? Acaso los otros no están buenos?........ Chale...está bien (típica frase de mi escuela para todo 'está bien'). Bueno perra cuídate y échale ganas a la escuela niña. Adiós!

Hanna Kyouyama Asakua: tranquila, respira, respira xD. No pues gracias x el review, espero que sigas dejando más. Chao!

belzer: hola amigo!! Antes que nada, te agradezco que seas un fiel lector de todas mis historias, siempre encuentro un review tuyo y pues eso es algo muy padre. Pasando al fic, o más bien al review, en efecto Yoh está en una edad insoportable, pero Anna ya verá como se las arreglará, tal vez le siga la corriente, jeje. Y sobre tu consejo, no puedo reírme de sus idioteces! Es que dice demasiadas en media hora! No se calla! Aww!! Y su frase favorita... 'eso queee?' además se la pasa zorreando con media escuela y pues no es lindo ver que la más zorra se le ande insinuando al chico que me gusta, aunque él ni la pela :3 ja! Además de que me ha hecho varias jaladas (un ejemplo? Intentó golpearme como 10 veces con el balón de voleibol en clase de física) porque sabe que me cae mal y se encargó de hacerle saber al chavo que me gusta, que me gusta y pues el ya no me habla. Aunque debo admitir que a veces (muy escasas veces) me dio consejos: como por ejemplo, que no anduviera con un drogadicto porque luego las cosas se ponen feas. Además de chiquitas éramos amigas, ahora ya no, pero aún así no le he hecho jaladas ni nada x el estilo. Y pues ya te conté la historia de mi vida, jajajaja. Lo que aún no entiendo es porque dices que tus años de secundaria fueron los peores, generalmente secundaria es puro desmadre (como en mi caso xD) y cosas así. Un último consejo: deberías sacar una cuenta en Hotmail, para que podamos platikr por msn. Bueno, eso es todo, cuídate muxo. Sayonara!

DueL-SeXyPuNk: gracias x el review, aquí está la continuación. Bye!

Y pues eso fue todo, espero que sigan dejando reviews, de eso depende el que siga la historia y pues agradezco los que han enviado, arigato!! Cuídense muxo y estudien.

BudaM

EcHeN dEsMaDrE, gAnEn rEpOrTeS y eScUcHeN a... HoObAsTanK!!!


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Un día normal**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

-Que sucede Yoh?- preguntó Anna un poco intrigada

-Bueno, es que no se como decirte, es un poco delicado-

-Pues será mejor que te apresures, porque no quiero perder de vista a los chicos.-

-Bien... es que, no te enojes por favor, pero...-

-Que-

-Y si... fajamos?-

-Que!? Que te pasa Yoh!?-

-Que!? Por favor!-

-Estás loco o que!? Como crees!?-

-Pero si estamos comprometidos... no tiene nada de malo-

-Ya sé pero yo no quiero hacerlo contigo-

-Pero porque no!?-

-No quiero!- dijo ella y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás, quienes platicaban animadamente con dos rostros conocidos...

-Tamao? Pirika?-

Las aludidas voltearon y se encontraron con una Anna sorprendida.

-Anna! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!- saludó Pirika.

-Señorita Anna- saludó Tamao e hizo una referencia.

Pirika iba vestida con unos jeans y una blusa azul, mientras que Tamao llevaba puesta una falda larga blanca y una blusa roja.

-Y que hacen por aquí?- preguntó la rubia, sentándose en una pequeña mesita, inmediatamente todos la imitaron. Hao se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno, pues venimos a pasar una larga temporada aquí con ustedes, espero que no sea mucha molestia-

-Para nada, solo tendremos que acomodar algunas cosas en la pensión-

-Señorita Anna, donde está el joven Yoh?-

Anna arqueó una ceja, si que la pelirosa era lista.

-Yoh?- cuestionó haciéndose la interesante, en tanto Tamao afirmaba con la cabeza –Bueno, pues fue a la farmacia, tu sabes, a comprar ciertas cosas-

Tamao abrió sus ojos; y es que tonta no era, al menos no lo suficiente como para no entender la indirecta que Anna le había hecho.

-Ahh... ya veo- agachó la cabeza derrotada, mientras que Anna solo tomaba un sorbo de la bebida de Hao.

-Te gusta Anna?-

-Sabe bien, que es?-

-Ah, es flotante de refresco de Cola con helado de limón- (n/a: flotante: es, como dice, refresco con helado... yummi!!)

-Que rico-

Hao, viendo que Anna estaba entretenida con la bebida, bajó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar la pierna de Anna, quién no se quejaba y seguía bebiendo. Tamao salió de sus pensamientos solo para fijarse en la mirada tan rara que tenía Hao, así que decidió asomarse por debajo de la mesa. Lo que vio la dejó anonada, Hao tocando a Anna y ella no reclamaba absolutamente nada. Se puso de pie, dispuesta a desmantelar aquel acto, pero en ese momento llegó alguien...

-Tamao! Cuanto tiempo! Hola Pirika!- saludó Yoh alegremente, sentándose al otro lado de Anna, quién había dejado de beber y Hao había dejado de acariciar a Anna.

-Jo-joven Yoh, como está?- saludó timidamente Tamao.

-Bien, gracias y tu como es...-

-Yoh se encuentra perfectamente, bueno, se ha vuelto un poco inquieto, pero...- la itako tomó la mano de su prometido –siempre nos las arreglamos.-

-Anna...-

-Es más, vengan...- la itako hizo un pequeño circulo, donde solo ellos podían escuchar...- le haré un favor a Yoh... el que él quiera- terminó de decir sensualmente.

-Juyy! Que suerte Yoh!- comentó Horo horo.

-Porque lo dices?- cuestionó.

-Por favor, jaja, no es cierto, nada más lo decía-

-Ahh-

-Bueno, yo tengo un trabajo en equipo, me tengo que ir-

-Te acompaño, Anna- se ofreció Hao.

-Bueno, Yoh nos vemos al rato.-

La rubia se acercó a su prometido y, para sorpresa de todos, le dio un beso muy apasionado, sorprendiendo al shaman de paso.

-A-adiós- apenas y pudo despedirse.

Anna salió de la cafetería, acompañada por Hao, quién la seguía muy, muy de cerca.

-Entonces que Anna? Los idiotas se creyeron lo del trabajo en equipo... a donde vamos-

-No sé, tu eres el que quiere-

-Bueno... vayamos a la pensión-

-Está bien-

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la pensión y enseguida se metieron a la habitación más cercana...

Se habían quedado un buen rato charlando en la cafetería y ya habían dado las 5, hora de regresar a casa. Tamao estaba confundida, no sabía si delatar a Anna o mejor dejar las cosas así como estaban.

-Que te sucede Tamao?- le preguntó Yoh al notar que la pelirosa estaba un poco... rara.

-Como va su relación?-

-Huh?-

-Si, tu relación con Anna... han avanzado?-

-Bueno...- el shaman miró hacia el cielo con el seño fruncido- pues yo diría que si, es decir, le puedo dar besos y ya no me golpea. Incluso dormimos juntos!- terminó de decir el shaman con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Tamao se vio simplemente derrotada y solo se dio la vuelta.

-Bueno, me da mucho gusto eso, emm... tengo que ir a hacer unas compras, Pirika, me acompañas? –

-Ah claro Tamao, nos vemos después!- se despidió enérgicamente la peliazul.

-Gracias Anna-

-Si le dices a alguien sobre esto, juro que yo...-

-Ya llegamos Anna, Hao- se anunció Yoh.

-Yoh!...- Anna se quedó en shock, pero enseguida recobró la postura- que bueno que ya llegaron.-

-No tenían un trabajo en equipo?- preguntó Yoh.

-Si, y de hecho ya lo hicimos, verdad Anna...?-

La rubia lo miró con una cara asesina, mientras que el shaman de fuego mantenía una sonrisa cínica.

-Si, terminamos rápido.-

-Que bueno porque hoy hay una fiesta- dijo Horo horo.

-No seas tonto Hoto, como va a haber una fiesta en Lunes?- replicó Anna.

-Te lo juro!-

-Fiesta en lunes?! No ma!- comentó Ren

-Nadie te invitó a ti eh?-

-Yo ni siquiera tenía pensado ir-

-Que bueno, así no serás el aguafiestas- dijo Horo.

-Que dijiste!?-

-Lo que oíste!-

-No hay fiesta sin mi! Que no ves que soy lo mejor?- terminó de decir Ren con un tonito muy presumido.

-Uy si, como no- reclamó Horo, cruzándose de brazos.

Anna se retiró a su habitación, e Yoh fue a alcanzarla.

-¿Qué quieres Yoh?-

-Sobre lo del favor...-

-Ah, es eso...- dijo la rubia cansada-... si quieres hoy en la fiesta, adelante-

-Está bien- dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa y se retiró.

Anna suspiró y se metió a su cuarto, eso de fajar se estaba volviendo una pesadilla.

-...¿y?- preguntaron todos impacientes en cuanto Yoh entró a la sala.

-Dijo que si!- exclamó emocionado, o más bien, excitado.

-Que suerte hermanito... esa Anna está como quiere- dijo Hao sensualmente.

-Si... tiene un trasero que...- empezó Horo, pero no pudo terminar debido a un golpe, de parte de Yoh.

-No entiendo porque se la pasan diciendo todos los atributos de mi Annita- dijo enojado.

-Es más que obvio... tu prometida está buenísima!- exclamó Hao encendido.

-Ya cállate! Es tu cuñada!-

-Ok. ok-

-Pero que va a ser, ¿faje o todo completo?- preguntó Horo horo.

-Solo va a ser faje.-

-Bueno, algo es algo-

:.:3 horas después:.:

-Anna, ¿ya estás lista?- preguntó Yoh desde la escalera, donde esperaba junto con los demás para irse a la fiesta.

Anna bajó dejando a todos los chicos con la boca abierta. Traía una falda demasiado corta, dejando ver casi todo y una playera muy pegada. Su cabello estaba recogido en un coleta con algunos mechones cayendo, dándole un toque sexy.

-Ya podemos irnos- dijo y miró a Yoh- ¿ya nos vamos?- preguntó al notar que Yoh estaba anonado.

-Ehh... eh, si- dijo él sonriendo. Comenzaron a salir de la pensión e Yoh tomó la mano de Anna, para así dirigirse al auto de Ren.

La fiesta estaba por comenzar.

_**Continuará...**_

**N/A: **Hola! Una disculpa por la tardanza, es que por un momento se me fueron las ideas y no sabía que poner, de hecho el capítulo quedó corto, pero en el próximo viene lo bueno, jaja. Quise subir este capítulo antes de irme a mi competencia, porque después voy a estar más ocupada. Si alguien desea ir a verme (ajá como no xD) y vive en Pachuca (Hgo. México), adelante xD.

Gracias por los reviews, esta vez no los puedo contestar porque no me acuerdo que decían xD. Pero ya saben que se los agradezco, y sigan dejando más, va?

Bueno, cuídense muxo!

**Budam**

_EcHeN dEsMaDrE, gAnEn rEpOrTeS y eScUcHeN a... AShLEe SiMpSoN!!!_


End file.
